Heaven Knows
by TanteKJ
Summary: Maria helps Georg tap into a part of himself that had lived too long in shadow.


Disclaimer: I own not "The Sound of Music" nor any of its characters.

"Amen."

Maria crossed herself as her prayers came to an end. She moved to stand when her husband's voice both stopped and startled her.

"God bless what's-his-name?"  
"Oh!" Maria exclaimed. "Darling, I didn't know you were there!"  
Georg pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and made his way towards his wife.  
"Who is 'what's-his-name'?" He asked, helping her to feet.  
"Kurt." Maria answered sheepishly. "But that was supposed to have remained a secret between The Lord and myself."  
"Mmm." Georg replied.  
Maria gazed into her husband's eyes for a long moment.  
"You want to know."  
It wasn't a question.  
"Yes."  
Obviously.  
Drawing in a breath, Maria sat on the edge of the bed, her hold on Georg's hand bringing him with her.  
"It was during my nightly prayers my first night at the Villa. I was asking God to bless you all and I couldn't remember Kurt's name. After struggling for a few moments, I gave up and simply asked God to bless 'what's-his-name.' I remembered it once the children all came running because of the storm."  
Georg tried to hold a stoic face but as Maria talked he could just picture it all and ended up laughing, a reaction not completely appreciated by his bride.  
"There were _seven_ names to remember."  
"Seven _lovely_ names." He interjected, earning a look from his wife.  
"Plus the Sisters and the Reverend Mother." She continued. "And, you, of course." She finished gently.  
The good natured tease he was about to say to her died on his lips as he realized what she had just said.  
"Maria?" He began softly. "What do you mean, 'and, you, of course'?"

Maria studied her husband for several long moments trying to figure out what he was asking, her heart twisting in her chest once she did. Not only had it not occurred to him that she would have included him, it would _never _have occurred to him.

"Georg, of course I asked the Lord's blessing for you. In fact, you were the first one I prayed for."

"I suppose it was my soul that was in the most dire straits."

She knew he was trying to keep the atmosphere light but she could see just how much it was costing him to speak those words.

"That isn't what I meant." She said.

"I know." He told her softly. 

Maria accepted the warm kiss he offered her lips, her fingers squeezing his from where their hands were clasped.  
"Darling, we both know that your path had become somewhat twisted - "

"Jagged. And broken."

"But the Lord was always with you. I believe that. You just had to remember it."

Georg shook his head.

"My love, I - I..."  
"What?" Maria prodded gently.  
"I...lost myself so completely. God, what must Agathe think of me? What I did to the children..."  
Tears flooded Maria's eyes at her husband's whispered plea. She had wondered if there was still a part of him that had yet to let go of all those years of closing himself off from them. She wasn't surprised to have this catharsis appear during their Honeymoon. It made, to her, perfect sense.

She said not a word though, knowing this was not her absolution to give.

She blinked furiously against the tears as Georg tugged ever so gently on her hand and moved them both to the floor.  
"Maria." He whispered. "Pray with me. Please."  
Nodding, she turned on her knees and assumed position. She waited for him to begin, her heart in her throat when he looked upon her more vulnerable than she ever thought she would see him and he whispered, "I don't remember how to start."  
She squeezed his hand with hers and positioned them over his heart, moving together with him to make the sign of the cross.  
He closed his eyes as she moved, his head nodding of its own accord, the tears slipping from his lashes as he prayed for the first time in as long as he could remember.  
He thanked God for his children; for his home, both the physical house and the pride for Austria that filled his heart; for Agathe and her presence by his side and now by that of the Heavenly Father; and finally, but most importantly, "for this Angel sent down from Heaven to spare me from my own personal Hell. For being my love, my guide, my redemption."  
He opened his eyes at that and turned towards his wife. His heart stopped as he watched the tears track her cheeks.  
Feeling lighter than he had in years, he framed her face with warm hand and. using the pads of his thumbs, he wiped away her tears. "Do not cry for me, my love, for the very angels that created you and brought us together now carry our burdens for us. The tears we shed must be of joy and gratitude for you are mine and I am yours."

Swallowing hard, Maria nodded and leaned in to kiss him, their tears mixing as lips confirmed that which their hearts and Heaven already knew.


End file.
